User talk:MikiNorthernStorm98
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Dragon Demands page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Sandor The book appendices didn't have an intermediate "Uncertain" category, but we do. Sandor is in the same situation as Syrio Forel: his status is unconfirmed. We've been through this a dozen times in the past few weeks. Sandor is officially "uncertain" just as Syrio Forel is. End of discussion. (End of discussion means that you shouldn't keep pressing the issue).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:38, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok, sorry man.MikiNorthernStorm98 (talk) 00:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) We are drastically far behind on Season 4 material. Do not reopen, once again, old arguments about "did that random Stark guard survive so we should list him as Dead or Uncertain?" Or things like "is Imry Florent still alive". This is not "actual work" and we need to focus on other projects at the moment which are in much greater need of attention.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) One day warning ban ...what is it, in your mental wiring, that makes you consider Tomard and Jacks to be "Major" characters? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Tomard?diff=prev&oldid=161150 http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Jacks?diff=161151&oldid=160907 I'm giving you a one day warning ban for this to make sure I have your attention. We have "starring", "major", "recurring", and then "minor" for one-off characters. How the heck did you consider a minor Stark soldier who appeared in a single episode to be "major"?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) The Dragon Demand's banning I'm sorry it had to come to that, each of us admins have to go with what we think is the right thing to do. Unfortunately Echo was causing more of a debate/arguments than actually editing and just staying under the radar. I gave him warnings this could happen, but he didn't listen. There isn't much I can do. Maybe make the block less time, but the ban will have to stay from this point forward. 21:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean make the block less time? Can we talk about it? MikiNorthernStorm98 (talk) 21:59, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Blocked For harassment and sockpuppetry.Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Nor did he hide his multiple accounts very well. "My name is Mr. Snrub" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Stf9IQyH7A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_CulXfKuGY --The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC) All the banning stuff today Something rubs me wrong with Echo... then with his "Friend" who came to his defense. He mentioned your past.. and mentioned User:Ch'vyalthan...something seemed really off, so I banned that friend too. 05:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Check out Echo's profile photo - admittedly over a year old and off-color: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:5c9d620a1e54ffdb2f2d3a818054636e.jpg Now look at Miki's profile image: http://walking-dead-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:MikiNorthernStorm98 ...are these the same person? Echo admitted that he was using different usernames long in the past. Miki did appear on here in September 2014, so it's not a recently created profile. ...Nonetheless, notice that he claimed he was "working on the Walking Dead Fanon Wiki". There IS NO Walking Dead Fanon wiki....or rather there wasn't until the same day that Echo was banned, then personally founded that wiki so he could claim he was a "Founder and Administrator" of something, and within hours, the SECOND user to join that wiki was, guess who, Miki...who was promptly made into an Administrator. At worst, he's juggling sock puppet accounts/old accounts. At best, they're clearly personal friends or something.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Also notice that the one current article on the "Walking Dead Fanon Wiki" is on a made up character with no external citations called "Rosen Amberstone", created earlier today by Miki: http://walking-dead-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rosen_Amberstone?action=history ...and Echo said his real name was "Harold Rosenberg". Rosen''berg / ''Rosen Amberstone? Come on. "Rosen" isn't even a common given name, obviously "Miki" re-using his own surname.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:58, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :If you agree I'll make the block permanent.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Chvyalthan was active until 2013 in two ASOIAF wikis. BTW. No profile picture.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:04, July 7, 2016 (UTC) In Miki's rambling plea he even basically intermixes not-apologies of the "I'm sorry you're incompetent" variety; specifically he defends Echo yelling at other people as "incompetent", while still childishly insisting "but Echo was right": :"He pointed out multiple times he was right and offered evidence but the user kept reverting the edits, wasting his time. It surprises me that you do not consider that "incompetent" yet his editing mistakes are all wrong." ....and reading through his long, unusually lengthy response.....yeah, I'm even more convinced they're the same person. "Miki" has "Echo's" writing style, down to the long multi-part format and OCD nature - he must have spent an hour or two reading through my profile to bring up long-dead incidents from years ago (Ch'Vylathan). Yeah this is starting to get creepy, upgrade it to a permanent ban.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:12, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Its done. Talk page locked.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:14, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah and I noticed that you (TDD) banned User:MikiNorthernStorm98 twice before today! And if you haven't noticed this page yet.... yeah, they have multiple pages. 06:07, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ....yikes; look at "Miki Gasparotti's" profile image; it's blatantly the same guy. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mikividosevicgasparotti?oldid=207355 On top of this notice that he describes himself as "Studying Business and Economics in the UK", just as Echo said he was doing. Was this ever an original person? Or an amalgam of an amalgam? Yikes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:16, July 7, 2016 (UTC) I had a feeling it was the same person. In fact, I KNEW it was... therefore I Went ahead and banned Miki. When he began talking about your past and the ways you use to Admin/dictate... then mentioned User:Ch'vyalthan... the little lights just really started going off for me. I bet it's Ch'vyalthan.. even though I don't really remember that user. I guess my mind was kind enough to block out their uselessness. lol 06:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) No...Ch'vyalthan was from Florida, and couldn't even write coherent sentences... A lot changed since 2014. Back in Season 4 I was nearly dropping out of school and my thesis nowhere finished, and I'm not proud of a lot of stuff from back then. Then I actually started taking anti-depressants, which beyond their immediate impact, helped me finally finish my thesis and get my Master's Degree....so in the past two years I haven't been running around angry and afraid all the time. I like to think I've mellowed out. Now I'm just so very tired.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::You're very much more chilled than you were then. I was the one who was getting fed up with this Wiki lately (though I think being ill had a lot to do with it) No I am just going slower and staying out of arguments/forums. lol. Guess we'll keep an eye out for more sock pockets now. 06:26, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I was getting upset the past week too, but please don't go on break; that was just the understandable boom from heavy post-finale editing. I compare it to a seizure....only like 10% of your brain is active at a given time, but when you have a seizure it's 100% --''everything is active at the same time'' and it fries your circuits.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:38, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Guys, it's Miki. Block this IP if you like. I see you're trying to figure out what happened, so i'll clear it up. 1. Harold and I are NOT the same person. We've been best friends since pre-school and we study in the same city and are neighbours. Our parents are close friends and I am dating his sister, Clare. 2. Yes, Mikividosevicgasparotti was me. I created the MikiNorthernStorm98 account because I felt the ban imposed on the first one was unfair (and it was, Dragon expected me to be a perfect editor on my first join) and I wanted to keep being on the wiki. I was obviously correct as I was banned again for helping out a friend. Pathetic. 3. I jumped to Harold's defense because his block was unfair, so even if I was not an active user I thought I should do something for him because getting blocked for debate, argument or getting angry is ridiculous. 4. The "Rosen Amberstone" page is indeed named after him. It DOESN'T need citations because as a FAN wiki we CREATE the characters, and the storylines. So we needed a name and used part of Harold's last name as his first name as an idea. Not hard to figure out, guys. 5. Dragon is justifying his actions from the past; so did Harold and even I PERSONALLY offered explanations for his behavior, but that didn't stop him from getting banned and this guy from still being here exercising near dictatorship. If your meds made you so hateable you shouldn't have been here, letting other users feel the pain of your "difficult moments". THERE WAS EVEN A VOTE TO GET YOU BANNED, and instead of counting yourself lucky and TRY TO CHANGE, you replied with "Fire Cannot Kill a Dragon" or the sortd. You cocky, arrogant, presumptuous ass. Who do you think you are? Nobody, that's who. 6. I like to look at other people's talk pages, I visited Dragon's head wall and I came across Ch'Vyalthan. That's how I know of him. It offends me you thought Harold or I were him because I am surprised the guy could EVEN SPELL. 7. We started the TWD Fanon wiki together to be able to write and be creative in peace without the fear of you guys breathing down are necks and ban us for disagreeing. He was really an admin on TIB wiki before. 8. I dug up Dragon's past not because I am "creepy" but just because I am shocked that such a psychopathic, short-tempered, bullying and berating person has free reign around here while users such as Harold get banned for arguing and losing their temper ONCE, and in an attempt to improve the wiki. And then I get banned for an edit to the "Cohollo" page which Dragon didn't like. I just felt like this had to be said, and I did owe you an explanation after all the chaos we admittedly created. Queen, thank you for your leniency and actually trying to be kind and understanding toward Harold. I only wish you could've seen reason and tried to help him a little more. He'd still be here, I'd still be here, and we'd all be happy doig good work together. Go back and look at his talk page. Never have I seen someome regretting his actions more than him. Gonzalo, good job on figuring out that Mikividosevicgasparotti and I are the same person. Took you long enough. Dragon, all I can say to you is that you really are one of the biggest dicks I have seen in my life. The way you treat people, the way you take things SO FAR for a WIKI, and the way you treat this place as it is your life is beyond weird. I truly believe the admins here are your only friends and you just sit in your house all day editing this. I tried to be nice, collaborative and everything, just like Harold. You basically accused us of asskissing just because we wanted to help and get involved. Pathetic. No wonder you were on meds, you must be MISERABLE. I am still in awe someone who insults, berates and belittles people like this hasn't been given the boot. And I quote what you said to Ch'Vyalthan, becuase it certainly applies to you "I seriously think you have some low-spectrum learning disorder". Well, now that's been cleared up, good bye guys. This is the last you'll hear of me, thank the Seven. M :"Guys, it's Miki. Block this IP if you like." :Okay.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Um... "I don't even know this guy, yet somehow I took his case to heart." - MikiNorthernStorm98 ::"Harold and I are NOT the same person. We've been best friends since pre-school and we study in the same city and are neighbours. Our parents are close friends and I am dating his sister, Clare." - MikiNorthernStorm98 ::If you're going to lie so blatantly at least be consistent. - 16:54, July 7, 2016 (UTC)